Wicked Witch of the West
by Jay Way101
Summary: When Lily Evans finds out that her boyfriend's friend Sirius is crushing on Remus, Padfoot begs her to keep it a secret. The ginger agrees...but only if Sirius does all her Muggle Wild, Wild, West homework, and carries all her stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sat up in bed, and stretched. He cast a quick Tempus charm, and almost fainted. It was two 'o clock...in the afternoon! How many classes had he missed?! Oh, he was so going to fail...

"It's Saturday, Remus."

The werewolf spun around to see an amused Peter, still laying in bed. Remus all but sighed in relief.

"Where's Padfoot and Prongs?"

The animagus shrugged his shoulders, uninterested and pulled his blankets up over his head.

_Well...I'm already up._ Remus got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

**wolfstar**

"So...how long have you been crushing on Moony?"

Sirius Black blushed a deep red, and began to stutter. "I-I don't, why would I-who say's that I-shut up, James!"

James began laughing at his red, stuttering friend. Gasping for air, he finally stated, "You-you didn't answer the question." The bespeckled boy grinned. "How long have you been head-over-heels for our dearest, Remus?"

The dog turned away, growling. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do!" James turned Sirius to face him. "Padfoot, I've seen you making goo-goo eyes at him, for years! And I always see you staring at him from across the room, when you think no one's looking." James looked him in the eyes.

"And do you know what Wormtail said? He said, and I quote, 'You know...Sirius looks at Remus, the same way you look at Lily, James'. Wormtail! The same wormtail who thinks two times two is four!"

Sirius grinned. "James two times two _is_ four."

"Stop changing the subject! You, Sirius Black, have got it bad for one, Moony Lupin. Admit it!" James crossed his arms. "And I'm not stupid, Black. Two plus two is four, not _times_."

Padfoot hung his head. "Fine, you're right. I'm in love with Moony."

"Aha!" James began jumping up and down. "How long have you wanted to shag him?"

"James!" Sirius blushed, and mumbled something.

"What was that Padfoot? I didn't quite-"

"I've wanted to bloody shag the living daylights out of Remus, since second year, damnit!"

Lily Evans gasped.

Sirius Black fainted.

James Potter chuckled.

_Well, this should be fun._

**A/N: Do me a favor? Click that little button down there that says, 'Review' , and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're crushing on-"

Sirius quickly covered Lily's mouth, just as Remus made it to the bottom of the stairs. The werewolf raised a single eyebrow.

"Sirius has a crush?", Remus teased. _I wish it was on me._

Sirius gave him a strained smile, before turning to Lily. "Evans, please, you can't say a thing."

James chuckled, and Lily crossed her arms.

"I'm guessing Potter knows."

Sirius bit his lips, and nodded. Remus frowned.

"You told James and Evans, but not me?" He pouted. "Don't you trust me, Siri?"

Sirius' heart expanded at his crush's adorable pout.

"Aww, Moony...", he cooed, hugging Remus. "Of course I trust you."

James burst into laughter, and Lilly, "awww"ed.

The werewolf ignored them both. "So, who are you crushing on?"

Sirius looked down, "Rem, I-I can't..."

Remus sighed. "It's okay, Sirius. You'll tell me when you're ready though, right?" _Please don't let it be Evans, again..._

Sirius smiled, and nodded. "...yeah."

"Well, I must really hate them since you won't tell me who it is..."

Sirius nodded desperately. "Uh, yeah. You hate him-I, mean-!"

"Him?" Remus gasped. _I have a chance! If he's not lying..._

"No, that's not what I-!"

Remus hugged his friend, and whispered, "That's awesome, Padfoot." The werewolf grinned. "I'm so proud of you."

Sirius looked down, blushing. _What am I? A bloody schoolgirl?_

"Thanks, Rem."

Remus smiled.

"Hey, Remus! Want to work on the Potions homework, with me?"

Derek Longbottom held out his hand, and a blushing Remus took it gratefully.

"Uh...sure, Longbottom."

"Call, me Derek, Rem".

In an instant, Sirius,' wand was out, and pointing straight at Derek's throat.

"I thought I had made it perfectly clear, that 'Rem' was completely off limits, Shlongbottom."

Derek raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"It's Longbottom." The blue-eyed boy smirked. "And I was completely unaware that Remus was off limits...you two are together?"

Sirius and Remus both blushed hotly, glanced at each other, then looked away.

"I meant the nickname, dumbass!"

"Oh? Noted." Derek grinned. "Then I have your blessing to take him _to the library_?"

The realization of how embarrassingly protective he was being, hit Padfoot like a ton of bricks. The dog nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah...sure."

Derek nodded, and began walking towards the Portrait. Sirius noted in satisfaction, that Remus had let go of the jerk's hand. When they had left, Lily spun on him.

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Black."

"Fine...no."

"No?!"

"Um...no?"

"Well, why the bloody hell, not?!"

"Are you serious, Evans? I don't stand a chance!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm telling him."

"You sure as hell aren't!"

"Yes, I am. Tonight, after dinner."

"Evans, _please!_"

Lily glared at him. "Fine!"

Sirius sighed in relief. "Good."

"But..."

"What now?"

"You have to do all my Muggle homework, this semester."

"What?!"

"Is it that surprising that Lily Evans doesn't want to do her homework?"

"No, it fucking surprising that Lily Evans, _muggle-born_ Lily Evans, is to lazy to do her _Muggle_ homework!"

The red-head shrugged.

"Eh. Sue me."

"What?"

"Muggle term."

"Exactly!"

At this point, James was rolling on the floor laughing. Lily pulled her boyfriend up, kissed him on the cheek, waved to an annoyed Padfoot, and scurried up to the girls dorm. Sirius glared at a still laughing James.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't asked-"

"Oh, contrary, Pads. If you had not declared you're desire to shag Moony so loudly-"

"Fuck you."

James stuck out his tongue. "Oh, save it for Remus!"

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Remus was surprised to see Sirius and James already up and awake, sitting on his bed. He usually had to wake the dog up, at least, more specifically on weekends.

"Why are you two up so early, Siri?", he slurred.

Sirius blushed. Remus just looked too adorable with his hair sticking up, and his wolf-like nose twitching. James smirked at the dog.

"Sirius?" Remus sat up, worried that Sirius hadn't said anything.

"Merlin, are you alright?" The werewolf sat on the bed beside his friends.

Sirius glared at a chuckling James, both realizing Remus was referring to the dog's red cheeks.

"I'm fine, Remus. I just-"

The werewolf put his hand on Sirius' forehead, and the boy blushed deeper. Remus shook his head.

"Are you sure, Siri? You're _really_ hot."

James wolf-whistled, and Remus hit him with his pillow. With a red face that now matched Sirius', Remus glared.

"I meant his temperature, Prongs!"

"Oi, Black! I know you hear me!"

Lily was knocking on their dorm room door.

"Time to go!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the dog. "Where are _you_ two going?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nowhere important, really. Just Hogsmeade."

"Oh." Remus bit his lip. "I thought _we_ were supposed to go to Hogsmeade, today."

"We still can-!"

"I don't have all day, Black!"

The boys flinched.

"Just not today, Rem. Next weekend, okay?"

The werewolf looked away. "Yeah."

Sirius smiled, and quickly left the dorm.

When he was gone, James turned to the other boy, and grinned. Remus cocked his head.

"What?"

"Why so down, Moony?"

Remus sighed. "I just...really wanted to go to Hogsmeade, is all."

James smirked. _Like hell you did._

"So, why don't we go, then?"

Remus turned a light pink, and shook his head.

"Not really in the mood, now."

"Well, Sirius sure seems to put you in the mood..."

Remus snapped his head to look at a scheming James.

"Wha...what are you talking back?"

"Oh, just you're not-so-obvious crush on Padfoot."

Remus blushed. "James, I don't-"

"Maybe, I'll just go tell him..."

"No!"

James smirked at a blushing, frantic Remus.

"Okay, I'm crushing on Sirius, alright? But you can't tell him! It's just a stupid crush, anyway. I'll...I'll get over it."

James patted the werewolf's back.

"Moony...is it honestly just a _crush_?"

The werewolf gave him a glare that could cut through steel.

"_Yes."_

The animagus raised his hands in defeat. They sat in silence for a minute, before Remus couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you think Siri and Evans are dating?", he blurted.

James stared at his friend, before bursting into laughter. Remus began hitting him with his pillow, again.

"James, I'm serious! I...he _can't_ be dating her."

James ceased laughing, and cocked his head. "Moony..."

"He just can't be!"

"Remus, you know no one can date my precious Lily-flower, but me."

Remus snorted in disbelief.

Peter sat up from his bed. "Would you two keep it down!"

The rat settled back into his covers.

"He needs all the beauty sleep, he can get.", James mumbled.

Remus snickered, and Peter flicked them the bird.

Suddenly, all worries were forgotten...for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black growled as Lily threw yet another shopping bag into his overflowing arms.

"No way!", the red-head squaled, pointing into Wizard Wanda's Boutique. Sirius frantically shook his head, which was covered in three hats.

"Absolutely, not! Evans, I can't carry anything else!"

"But-!"

"No!"

Lily pouted, but gave in when Sirius kept his glare.

"Fine...let's go get something to eat." She glanced into Madame Puddifoot's tea shop, which was covered in pink streamers, and confetti hearts. The animagus growled at her.

"Hell. No."

"We're going in."

Sirius pouted. "I don't get it. What's your problem, Evans? I've carried all your stuff, wrote that book report for Sarah Plain and Tall, whatever that is..."

The dog trailed off, before his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

"Bloody hell, you have a crush on me!"

Lily blanched. "That's disgusting, Black!"

"That's why you want to take me in this bloody tea shop, isn't it?!"

"I'm dating _James_, remember?"

Sirius stopped. "Oh, yeah."

He groaned, again. "Can't we just go to the Three Broomsticks?"

Lily snottily stuck her nose in the air.

"Please. I'd rather eat at the Hogs' Head."

"Let's go there, then!"

The ginger snorted, before prancing into the tea shop.

Padfoot followed, grumpily. _Damn it, Moony. You're so lucky I'm head over heals in love with you._

The silver bell on the door tinkled when they entered, and Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily sat at a circular table cover in rose petals, and Sirius reluctantly sat in front of her. Madam Puddifoot brought them to bubblegum pink menus, and smiled.

"And what type of tea, would the lovely couple be having?"

Sirius glared at Lily, who simply smiled at the elderly lady.

"I'll take green, and the grumpy one over there will take regular. Three lumps."

Madam Puddifoot gave her a nod, and scurried away. Lily began looking over her menu, and Sirius' glare deepened.

"What the hell, Evans?! What happened to, 'I'm dating _James,_ remember'?"

Lily pointed to a picture of tapioca bubble pudding in her menu. "We're getting this."

"It's odd, but..." She looked up at him. "...but it's your favorite, right?"

Sirius started, and Lily waited.

"How...how did you know that?" He bit his lip. "And you ordered my favorite tea, too..."

Lily looked back down at her menu. "I'll try the pudding, if you try a crab danish."

Sirius studied her, before nodding. "Okay."

She smiled at him, and he looked away, with his cheeks tinted pink.

"Sirius..."

He looked at Lily, who was smiling at him sweetly, in surprise. _Please don't let her like me-_

"I like you. A lot."

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

"But not in that way. Remus told me all about your favorite foods."

Sirius sighed in relief, before his eyes widened.

"Remus was talking to you, about me? What'd he say? What'd he say?"

Lily giggled, at the boy's "school-girl-with-a-crush" antics, and said, "Well, let's just say...he swore me to secrecy."

Sirius blushed, as both positive and negative possibilities ran through his head.

"Tell me."

"Hmm...no."

"You have to tell me! I like him!"

"So?"

"So? I'm crushing on Remus, so that means I get to hear-"

A crash sounded throughout the tea shop, as their waiter dropped the their tea cups in shock. The pair looked in shock at a paralysed Derek Longbottom.

"You're...", he whispered. Sirius' eyes widened, and he shook his head, terrified.

"No, I-!"

"You're crushing on Remus..."

"No!"

"Yes..."

Sirius whimpered._ "No..."_

Lily glared at the boy. "You're interrupting my date, Longbottom."

Derek smirked. "Don't try that with me, Evans. I heard him say it himself."

In a panic, Sirius reached over the table, and kissed Lily full on the mouth.

Derek gasped, as well as Peter, who happened to be on a date with Hannah.

"I'm telling, James!", the rat declared, running out of the shop. Hannah followed, demanding him to stop.

"No!", cried Lily, getting up from the table to follow.

Derek glared at Padfoot.

"And, I'm telling Remus. The truth."

Derek threw off his apron, and ran out of the restaurant. Sirius followed, and Madam Puddifoot was left to clean the mess, and wonder where her customers and waiter were running off, too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remus! Remus, Black has a crush on you!"

Remus Lupin dropped the homework he was currently working on, to stare in astonishment at Derek. The boy sat on the Common room couch beside the werewolf.

"Did you hear me? Black's got the hots for you! Disgusting, right?"

Remus gasped. "Sirius-"

"Is dating Lily!"

The two boys turned to see James storming down the stairs, Peter and Hannah following nervously behind. Derek rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ dating, Evans."

"No, Lily's cheating on him with Sirius!"

Peter squeaked, as everyone looked at him, before adding, "I saw them kissing at Madame Puddifoot's!"

James growled, and Remus looked at the ground. _Of course, Sirius fell for Lily again_.

Lily was smart, and pretty, and female. Everything the werewolf wasn't.

Again, Derek rolled his eyes.

"They were only trying to convince me that Sirius didn't like Remus..." He turned towards the werewolf. "Which, he does."

Before anyone could respond Lily and Sirius ran into the Common room.

"James! You've got to listen to me!"

"I don't have to do anything for you, Evans." The bespeckled boy crossed his arms.

"Why don't you ask you're new boyfriend."

Lily growled, and suddenly fire sparked in her green eyes, and James flinched.

"God damn it, James!" She spun around to face Sirius, and hit his arm. "You tell them the truth, right now!"

The animagus gulped. "Evans, you know I can't do that."

Lily's red hair seemed to glow like flames, and her green eyes burned into Remus.

"Remus. Lupin."

The werewolf gulped. "Er..."

"I swear to Merlin that if you don't admit how you feel about this mangy mutt..."

Lily glared at him, and the occupants felt the atmosphere around her crackle.

"_You're dead._"

"Sirius, I'm in love with you!"

The Gryffindors gaped, and Lily's breath began to even out.

Remus, with a blush spreading over his face, growled.

"I've been mad for you since second year, damn it, and I-I thought it was just a crush, but..."

Lily smiled gently at him, before turning to Sirius with crossed arms.

"Your turn."

Sirius was still staring at a blushing Remus in shock, until Lily hit him upside his head.

"Er...right." The dog ran a hand through his bangs, before sighing.

"I was just in the middle of telling Lily...that I was crushing on Remus..."

Remus' mouth fell open, in shock. Sirius blushed, and continued.

"Derek overheard, and I kissed Lily to make him think, otherwise. Sorry, James."

James didn't hear Sirius' apology, he was too busy whimpering, as Lily glared at him.

"Lily-"

"Save it, Potter. As far as I'm concerned, you're not allowed to even look my way, until you've proven yourself worthy."

Derek stood up. "No! Remus was supposed to reject that bastard, and fall all over me!"

"Excuse me?", Remus crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't 'fall all over you' if you were last asshole on the planet, and I happened to _trip_. And for your information, that 'bastard' happens to be my, uh...my..."

"Boyfriend."

Remus turned to look at a blushing, but extremely pissed of Sirius Black.

"I happen to be his boyfriend, and I suggest you leave my sight and never come near him again, or you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Derek walked up on him, until they were nose to nose.

"You and what army?", he hissed, pulling out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Derek's wand flew out of his hand, and he looked over to see Remus, James, and Peter with their wands out.

"What army?" James took Derek by the shirt, and jabbed the blond's throat with his wand.

"Why the Marauders, of course."

Hannah cleared her throat, before pointing at a slightly pink Lily, who still had her wand out.

"And, Lily.", James sighed, upset that his "bad-ass" moment was ruined.

Derek yanked the boy's hand off his shirt, glared at them, and stomped off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To my lovely reviewer, ~Lily **

**I wish you had an account so I could PM you, darling!**

Remus Lupin should be happy. Lily and James had finally gotten back together, so that meant James would stop whining. Lily was making Sirius do her homework (for reasons they wouldn't tell him) , which meant Sirius was learning more. Not to mention, his boyfriend was the boy he had been in love with, since he was twelve. So, why was Remus unhappy?

"Oh, _Love Muffin!_"

Sirius was waving frantically, from across the Potions' classroom. The class began laughing at the ridiculous name, though some girls cooed, and "aww"ed. Remus cheeks turned pink. Right. That was why Remus was unhappy. Sirius and James had been embarrassing him all week, using his new relationship status with Sirius to their advantage.

"Sirius, I am literally a table away. You don't need to yell."

The animagus grinned at his boyfriend. "But I miss you!", he whined.

Remus glared at him, closing his textbook.

Through clenched teeth, he said, "I'm right across the room."

"All cut him some slack, Moony.", James cried, from next to Sirius.

"You haven't snogged him in twenty whole minutes!"

Laughter and wolf-whistles sounded throughout the room, as Remus' blush went from pink to red. Lily stood up, her Perfects' badge glinting, and the class quieted.

"Stop teasing, Remus."

"Thank you, Lily."

"Honestly. He's still a virgin, after all."

Remus' jaw dropped, as he stared at the red-head in disbelief. The class again broke into laughter yet again, and James kissed his girlfriend on the cheek in appreciation.

Professor Slughorn rushed into classroom, sweaty, and obviously exhausted.

"Sorry, I'm late, class! I just found out something's happened to Professor Triton. It seems I'll be teaching you a DADA class, today!"

The class cheered. They began pulling out their textbooks, and putting away cauldrons.

"Turn to page 394."

Remus stiffened, and the Marauders shared a look.

"Professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn looked at Sirius in surprise, probably because the boy never raised his hand in class.

"Er...yes, ?"

"Do we really have to do a DADA lesson, in this class? I mean we're a load of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; I'm sure we've got it covered."

Remus stomach turned, and he was surprised to realize for once it wasn't from nausea.

Remus Lupin had butterflies.

Butterflies because his boyfriend had politely raised his hand, to ask a question, and to stop him from being uncomfortable, even though it meant they would miss out on a DADA lesson.

Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows. "Well..."

The professor slowly nodded. "Now, that I think about it..."

Slughorn grinned at Sirius. "The Hufflepuffs probably need it more than warriors, and geniuses, eh?"

He chuckled. "Alright, put the textbooks away. Cauldrons back on the table please, thank you."

There were several shouts of "Oh, come on!", and "What the hell, Black?!" Not to mention the many dirty looks, being sent towards the dog.

Remus nervously looked across the room at him...only to find him smiling nervously at Remus. That's when it hit him. Sirius didn't care what the class thought, he only cared about what _Remus_ thought. Sirius was looking at him, and actually waiting, to see if Remus was _proud._

Could his boyfriend get any more adorable?

Remus smiled shyly at him, before blowing a kiss.

Sirius beamed, then turned back around and took out his cauldron.

Well that settled it then. Remus Lupin was definitely happy. And as far as he was concerned?

Everyone could tease him about Sirius all they wanted...because they were teasing about _Sirius_.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I stop it here, or continue? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Daddy, I'm scared..."_

_"I know Remus..."_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"You're mother and I have to go now..."_

_"But, I'm scared!"_

_"Goodnight, Remus..."_

_"No! Don't go..."_

_"We love you..."_

_"Please...don't go...I'm scared..."_

_"Remus..."_

"Remus! Hey, Remus!"

Remus blinked, to see two of the Marauders looking at him in concern. James sat on his bed, releasing a Snitch, and catching it with the speed of a Seeker. Peter cocked his head, at Remus.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes!", cried the rat.

Remus sighed apologetically, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry...it's just...tonight is full moon. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about full moon!", James exclaimed, as the his Snitch flew away.

Remus attempted to look unoffended, as James began throwing on a jacket.

"It's fine, James. I-"

"I'm taking Lily out for a moonlit picnic!"

Remus stared at the boy in disbelief, as Peter grinned.

"That's what Hannah and I are doing!"

"What?! Find your own romantic idea!"

"No way!"

Remus watched in despair, as his two friends fought about what they were going to do tonight. Closing his eyes, the werewolf asked,

"Where's Sirius?"

If the boys heard Remus' voice crack, they didn't acknowledge it.

"He's downstairs in the Common room. I already told Lily we're going, so-"

**wolfstar**

Sirius Black sat downstairs on one of the couches with a quill in hand, staring at his parchment in utter confusion.

"Cow plus boy equals cowboy, which is equal to cow plus girl equals question mark. What. The. Fuck?"

"It equals cowgirl."

Sirius smiled at Remus in appreciation, before scribbling the answer down.

"Thanks babe! Do you know the answer to-"

Sirius stopped and studied his boyfriend's face, sensing something wasn't right.

"Rem...what's wrong?"

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Just go away..."_

_"But, Remus-"_

_"Sod off!"_

_"Geez, what crawled up his arse, and died?"_

_"Something about the full moon always gets him this way..."_

_"Remus..."_

_"You too, Black! Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"Is this about the full moon?"_

_"What?!"_

_"On your bed...you're DADA book was open to page 394...so much stuff was highlighted..and-."_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"Shh, Rem, don't cry..."_

_"I'm a monster! Don't touch me! I'm-"_

_"Please don't cry...please..."_

"Don't cry.", Sirius whispered into Remus' hair. The boys shoulders shook, as quiet sobs escaped his mouth.

Gryffindors had come over concerned, but Sirius' glare kept them at bay. Kissing his boyfriend's neck, Sirius whispered, "Moony, please tell me what's wrong."

The werewolf looked up at his boyfriend with puffy eyes, and whimpered. Sirius felt his heart break in two.

"That's just it, Siri. You, James, and Peter gave me that nickname. But...it seems you've all forgotten about my furry little problem. I know it seems selfish, but I just...I don't want to be alone on full moon, again!"

Remus' tears began again, and Sirius looked at the boy in shock.

"Remus, no one forgot."

"Peter and James are taking their girlfriends out on a...picnic!"

Remus sobs were back full on, and Sirius would've laughed if the werewolf wasn't so upset.

"A..._picnic_, love?"

"A _moonlit_ picnic!"

"A moonlit..."

"Come on, Hannah, it'll be fun!"

Hannah Abbott was standing on the steps leading up to the girls' dorms, arms crossed.

"Absolutely not, Pettigrew. You know Remus gets grumpy on full moons; he needs you tonight."

Peter shrugged, unconcerned. "Remus? He'll be fine. So, what do you say?"

"I say you're a complete and utter arse."

Hannah began walking back up to her dorms.

"Hannah, wait! Remus said it was fine! Sort of..."

Remus grabbed onto Sirius' shirt to muffle his sobs.

Sirius saw red.


	9. (IMPORTANT) AN

I just wanted you guys to know, that a prequel to Wicked Witch of the West is up! It's called Chocolate, and you can find it under my profile! Please, read and review! (The more review for the prequel, the faster I update Wicked Witch of the West!)


	10. Chapter 10

Peter Pettigrew gulped, sweat running down his forehead. The intimidating wizard watched the rat squirm for a few minutes more, before smiling. The rat knew this was not a good sign. The wizard walked up to him.

"Pettigrew?"

Peter squeaked, and frantically looked for an exit.

"I'm going to kill you, now."

James Potter rolled his eyes, before stepping in front of Peter. To the angry wizard, he asked,

"Padfoot...do I even want to know?"

Sirius glared at the animagus. "You're in trouble, too. I can't believe you-"

James raised a hand to stop the boy.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot for forgetting tonight was full moon."

Sirius nodded in agreement, as an irritated James continued.

"But, I canceled my plans. Honest! And I even asked Remus to forgive me. And he did. So...?"

Padfoot analyzed Prongs, before swiftly nodding. "You're not forgiven, though."

"Noted."

Suddenly, James whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Peter's throat.

"I admit, I made a really stupid mistake. But, you..." The wand was jammed at the boy's throat, and Peter coughed, searching for oxygen.

"You're just a fucking _rat._ How dare you. How dare you make plans, and remember Remus' furry little problem? You're going to apologize to him, that's a given."

James eyes flashed, and Sirius stared at him shocked.

"Ha! Of course, an apology is on order, and hell of a lot more. And you better hope, no, you better fucking _pray_, that Moony forgives you."

Peter gasped, as James wand was replaced with the stag's hands.

"Because if he doesn't...or-or, or I swear to fucking Merlin, if he's hurt. You're dead, Pettigrew. I mean it. If he cries one single tear, has one single bite of his bottom lip, or god forbid _pouts_-"

Sirius placed a hand, on the angered boy's shoulder, which seemed to break Prongs out of his speech.

"Can I take the role of the protective boyfriend, now?"

James blush was so red, only a Weasley's could challenge it.

"I was-I wasn't-It's not like that! I was just, I mean I-"

James groaned, before storming out of the dorm room, nervous and embarrassed.

Peter looked at Sirius. "Er, Padfoot?"

Sirius glares at the rat.

"It's important!"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Fine, what is it?"

"You know how I said you look at Remus, like James looks at Lily?"

Sirius cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah...and?"

Peter bit his lip.

"You both look at Remus the same way, now."

The boys stood in silence for awhile, before Sirius broke it.

_"What?"_

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But-but-_what?_ No! James is dating Lily, and he most definitely isn't gay, and-"

"He is dating Lily.", Peter agreed.

Sirius vigorously nodded.

"And he isn't gay."

Again, Sirius nodded vigorously.

"But he looks at Remus shiny, now. Just like you, do. And he stopped looking at Lily like that. Just like you stopped. And Remus makes him smile, alot. Just like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! Just like I do!"

Silence enveloped them both, again.

"Padfoot?"

"What?"

"Can I go, now?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Peter left, just as Remus walked in.

The werewolf seemed much happier, and it pleases the dog. Grabbing up his boyfriend, and placing him on his bed, Sirius asked, "Why the smiley face?"

"Lily just gave me some chocolate!", he cried holding up the chocolate frogs.

"Uh, why?"

Remus furrowed his eyebrow. "You know..."

The werewolf turned to face his boyfriend. "I really don't know. She said James probably want me to have them more, or something? Which might be true, because I like chocolate way more, and-"

"Did Evans look...sad?", Padfoot cut him off.

Remus bit his lip. "Actually...she was crying. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just shoved the chocolate in my hands, with that brief explanation. You know, the whole 'James wants you to have it more', thing?"

James wasn't gay, Sirius knew that for a fact. But, what if... what if he was gay for...? With that last frightening thought, the dog released his boyfriend, and ran out of the dorm room. He needed to talk to Evans and James, stat.


End file.
